South Park: Testicular Cancer Show Ever
by kennyscream10237
Summary: Stan is mad at Cartman for making fun of testicular cancer. Wendy seems to be worried about Stan's attitude. And then Cartman ends up getting beaten by Stan Marsh.


South Park: Testicular Cancer Show Ever

At Mr. Garrison's classroom, Mr. Garrison walks in and said "Okay children let's take our seats. Before we get started, Stan Marsh has something to say that's extremely important. Stan?" As Stan got up from his desk.

"Thank you." Stan says. Wendy is smiling at Stan that he was doing something that's good. "There is something that could be terrible for men, this can give deceases to men. I'm talking of course about, Testicular Cancer." Cartman chuckles and Stan got a little mad at him. "As for men that could get sick by testicular cancer..."

"Hehehehehe, he say it again, hahahahahaha" Cartman still laughing.

Stan said to Cartman with anger "Is there a problem fat-ass? Because testicular cancer isn't funny. Testicular cancer is killing men!

Cartman said to Mr. Garrison "Mr. Garrison, do we have to had a funny talk on this one? Hehehehehehehe."

"Eric for the love of Jesus." Mr. Garrison said.

"This is important Cartman. What your doing is very offensive." Stan said with anger.

Cartman said "Me? You're the one said about killing balls." Clyde is laughing and Cartman said, "Watch out guys! Stan said that balls could kill people!" Then Cartman puts his hands on his balls speaking with a deep voice "Hey Stan, roar we're gonna get you. Ahh we're gonna get you."

Butters gets shocked and said, "I don't wanna get killed by Stan's balls!"

Stan looks at Mr. Garrison and said "Would somebody please do something?

Cartman said "Stan you need to calm down. Your gonna get somebody killed by balls. I remember your dad gets his balls bigger.'' And all the kids are laughing except for Wendy, Kyle, Bebe, and Kenny.

Then Wendy buried her head and said "Ugh. First breast cancer, now this!"

A few minutes later Stan puts a poster of testicular cancer on the hallway. And Cartman shouts "Look out everyone. There's some balls killer on the lose. Could've swore him on the lose." And a few kids are behind Cartman.

Stan talks to Cartman "What the hell is your problem? You know that testicular cancer isn't funny."

"Maybe." Then Cartman puts his hands on his balls and speak with a deep voice again "Stan. We're gonna get you Stan. We're your balls and we're gonna kill you."

Stan said with anger "Shut the hell or I'll make you shut up!

Then Cartman said "Oh really? What are going to do Stan?"

Then Stan said with anger "I'm going to kick your little asshole!"

"You wanna throw with me dawg fine then go ahead." Cartman said.

" You think your tough?" Stan said.

"What's up, what's up?"

Then Stan said "I'm gonna kick friken shit out of you!"

Then Cartman said "Then what waiting for? I'm standing here, let's go pussy."

"After school. We fight after school." Stan said with an anger.

Cartman then said, "Dude your weak then the Jew."

Then Stan said with a bad anger "As soon as this bell rings, we fight outside. AND YOUR GONNA GO TO FUCKING HELL." Then Stan walks away while Cartman gulps in shocked.

Butter shouted "Stan and Eric are gonna fight after school!" Then he runs to Kyle, Bebe, and Kenny and shouted "Stan and Eric are gonna fight after school!"

At the girls bathroom, Bebe shouted "Stan and Cartman are gonna fight after school!" and the girls are freaking out and excited.

At Ike's kindergarten room, Ike said "Stan and Cartman are gonna fight after school." And the kindergartens shouted "yay"

Outside with the Goth kids, Kenny ran to them and muffled "Hey Goth kids. Stan and Cartman are gonna fight after school!" then he ran away.

Then one of the Goths, Michael said "Wow. Another fight."

Then Bebe ran to Wendy and tells her "Hey Wendy. Stan and Cartman are gonna fight after school!"

"It's happening again. I'm worried. I didn't meant the fight, I'm worried about Stan's attitude." Said Wendy with a low voice.  
At the cafeteria, with the boys. "Dude he's really pissed off." Kenny muffled to Cartman. "Look at the table over there with Stan and Wendy. Stan is extremely pissed off at you fatso." Then they looked at Stan looking mad. And Cartman is shocked.

"Dudes, I think I need to do something. I can't kick his ass." Cartman said and sees Stan cracking his knuckles.

Then Craig said "If you won't go easy on him, we might think you're a faggot." Cartman is extremely shocked.

A few minutes later. Cartman ran to Stan that he wants to apologize for 15 seconds. Then Stan said with anger " If your sorry, and you want to apologize? Then say it in front of everyone else!"

Cartman shouted "Apologize? That's not what I said wussy prick! You just don't wanna fight. Don't you?"

Then Stan said with a bad anger " Yes I am! I'm gonna beat you up, you fat piece of shit!" Then Stan walked away and Cartman is still in shocked.

Then Wendy walked and Cartman whispered "Psst. Wendy I need to talk to you." Then Wendy walked in the closet with anger. And Cartman tells her "Wendy I think you should stop your boyfriend."

The Wendy said to him with anger "No! He's gonna kick the crap out of you. Your just telling me that, because you just want to get away from the fight!"

"Okay Wendy about this." Cartman said. Then he pulls down his pants and show Wendy that he's eating his underwear and Wendy is being grossed out.

"EW! Gross! Wendy said in shocked and she ran away.

At the boys bathroom. Kyle walked in, and Cartman tells him "Kyle, I really need your help." Then Kyle got mad and Cartman tells him "Dude, you should stop Stan."

Then Kyle said, "There's nothing I can do fat-ass. And besides, I'm not doing it because I hate you."

Then Cartman said "Dude he's your…." Then his underwear came out of his mouth and Kyle was shocked "Oh that's where I put those." Cartman said. "Anyways, dude he's your best friend. He's just acting nuts and you got to stop him."

Then Kyle said with a sad face "But, there's nothing I can do right."

Then Cartman yell to Kyle "You know what. You're a dumb Jew Kyle." Cartman walks away, and Kyle growled at him.

Back at Mr. Garrison's classroom. "And so on number 9 many as you kids spelled it wrong." He said.

Then Cartman looked at the clock and notice that it's almost time to fight outside. And he looked at Stan on the right, and Stan closed his fist like he's ready to punch Cartman. Then Kenny muffled angry "Kick the shit out of Stan."

"Go get him Stan." Wendy whispered to Stan.

"So for your homework today. Study for spelling test tomorrow." Mr. Garrison said to the kids.

Then Craig said to Jimmy "I can't go see the fight. I have detention."

"Wait. (Gasp) That's it. I have to get detention." Cartman thought to himself. The he ran up to Mr. Garrison's desk and he takes a piss for 10 seconds.

Mr. Garrison looked at Cartman in shocked after what he just did. And the kids where shocked. "Eric! Did you just take a piss on my desk!?" Mr. Garrison said.

Then Cartman gets on top of his desk and said, "What's up, what's up. Piss on your desk dawg, what's up with that?" and all the kids are confused. And Stan is extremely shocked.

At the library. "Mkay kids. You will welcome to detention, at the library. Your mothers will pick you up mkay." Mr. Mackey said.

As Cartman puts his hands behind his head, he hears knocking on the window. It appeared to be Stan knocking very angry. He yelled "TOMORROW MORNIG! YOU FUCKING DIE, YOU HEAR ME? YOU FUCKING DIE TOMORROW FAT-ASS!" then Kyle and Wendy grabbed Stan's arms, and pull him away as Stan still shouting and complaining. While Cartman is shocked still.

At nighttime at Stan's house, "Stanley, come downstairs!" Sharon shouted to Stan.

"Not now mom, I'm doing my homework." Stan said to Sharon.

"STANLEY MARSH, YOU COME DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Randy yelled at Stan from downstairs. Then Stan got down and sees his parents getting mad at him.

Stan said, "What it is?"

Then Randy said to him "Did you just say that there is going to be a fight?"  
Then Stan said "What? No dad. There isn't going to be a fight."

Randy said "Really? Proof it to us Eric."

Then Cartman and his mom are at Stan's couch and Cartman has tears coming out of his eyes and said "I just tell him if we can be just friends, but then he just wants to fight me." Then Cartman starts crying on his mom's shoulders.

Then Randy said anger "If this happens at the school? You'll be grounded for a month! We're sorry Liana Cartman."

Then Liana said, "Oh it's okay."

Then Cartman sticks his tough out of his mouth, and Stan eyes are mad like Mysterion and he is growling at him. Then Cartman flips off Stan.

At the next morning. All the kids at school are outside at the front waiting for the fight. Kyle said, "Where is Stan? He should be here by now."

Then Wendy shouted, "Look! Here he comes!" Then Stan walked by looking down with an anger.

"Are you gonna fight with me?" Cartman said to Stan.

Then Stan said with anger, "You know why I can't. Because you went to my house crying at your mom."

Then Cartman said, "What are talking about chicken? Bak bak bak bak bak baaak!"

"AAAACCCCKKKK!" Stan screamed with anger. Then he walked to class.

All the kids converted, "AW!"

Then Kyle said, "Well, I'm glad that's over with."

Then Wendy sighs and then the Goth kids walked to Wendy and one of them named, Firkle tells Wendy "Are you alright."

Then Wendy replied, "No Firkle. I'm still worried about my boyfriend's attitude."

Then Henrietta tells Wendy, "Well if you want Stan to be normal, then you have to calm him down. Do you understand?"

Then Wendy replied, "Okay."

Later on at the hallway. Wendy walked up to Stan at his locker while he's still in anger. And she said to him very nice, "Hey Stan. How are you doing?"

The Stan said "Hi Wendy. Listen, I'm still in a bad mood. So I can't talk right now."

Then Wendy seriously tells him, "Stan! You need to calm down." Then she puts her hands on Stan's shoulders "How about you and I will take 5 deep breaths. Okay here we go." Then they took 5 deep breaths. And Stan feels calm.

"Thanks Wendy. I love you." Stan said to Wendy with a smile on his face.

Then Wendy said with a smile on her face, "I love you too Stan." Then they kissed for 1 minute.

At Mr. Garrison's classroom, Clyde and Craig's work was about not leaving trash on the floor. Then they both said, "Remember. You people have to organize trash, by throwing it in the trash can." Then they finished their speech of their work.

Then Cartman's is something that he did was wrong to 3 of the kids in school "My story is something stupid about 3 things. #1: Titty killers, they are something that they cut off boobs and stuff like that." And Stan and Wendy are in shocked. Then Cartman continues, "#2:Jews, they are evil. They want to take over the world. We don't trust Jews at all." And Kyle was shocked, which made Stan gets his anger back. And Cartman continues, "#3:Mysterion's identity…" Kenny is extremely shocked and Stan is even angrier, and he gets up from his desk. "Hey Stan, sit down."

Then Stan said with anger, "You think this is funny? Huh? DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" While he's holding Cartman's shirt.

Then Principle Victoria shouted from the speaker, "Stanley Marsh to the Principle office. Stanley Marsh to the Principle office!

Then Stan shouted, "FUCK!"

Then Cartman singing "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. You got yourself in trouble. Na na na na na na." Then Cartman looks at the front and Wendy, Kyle, and Kenny gave him a dirty look.

Then Stan entered the priciple office. "Then Principle Victoria said, "Stanley, you just said that there is going to be a fight?"

"No." Stan replied.

Then Principle Victoria tells Stan, "Did you know that Wendy Testaburger fought Eric Cartman?"

The Stan said, "Yeah, why?"

Then Principle Victoria tells him, "Well that's because I let her do it. You should know that I fought over cancer 7 years ago."

"Really?" Stan said.

Then Principle Victoria said, "Wendy has fought Eric, because she has to fight over cancer. Now it's your turn to do it. When there is cancer, you have to fight it. That little fat lump is trying to make you look like a fool. And you have to refuse that. That's what Wendy has done. And she fought him well."

"I think I'm might do it." Stan said with anger and closed his fists.

Then Principle Victoria repeated, "Remember. When there is cancer, you have to fight it. Now get out there and show Eric what are you made of." While Stan is mad and ready.

Then later on, Stan walked to Wendy and tells her, "Wendy. Get the girls ready."

Then Wendy said, "Wait. Principle Victoria let you do that?"

"Yes." Stan replied.

Then Wendy said, "You should know that when there is cancer, you have to fight."

"I know that." Stan said.

Then Wendy ran up to all the girls and said, "He's gonna fight!"

"What?" Bebe replied.

Then Wendy shouted, "Stan is gonna fight Cartman right now!" And all the girls with some other kids follow Stan. Wendy is next to Stan taking off his jacket. And his shirt is the 2014 Amazing Spider-Man 2 logo.

Meanwhile outside at the playground, Cartman is playing football with the other boys. Butters ran up to Cartman and said, "He's coming!"

And Cartman said, "Get out of the way Butters!"

Then Butters shouted, "But Stan is gonna fight you now!" And then Cartman is in shocked.

And Stan open the doors with anger and walking with Wendy and the other kids to Cartman.  
Then Clyde said, "Oh boy, here we go!"

Then one of the Goths Pete said, "Finally. Another one." While they are sitting on the brick blockings.

All the kids surround Cartman and Stan. Stan is ready to fight. Then Cartman said to the other kids, Uh, what's up, what's up?" Then he walked and whisper to Stan, "Don't forget, Stan. I'll tell my mom on you."

"I DON'T CARE FAT-ASS!" Stan shouted with anger. And Butters is putting his hands on his mouth like he's excited.

Then Cartman said to the kids, "Uh, guys. Recess is almost over, so I don't think we have time for this."

"Shut up and fight!" Kyle yelled. And all the kids are cheering.

Stan cracked his head on both sides. And Wendy yelled, "Go get him Stan! Kick his ass!"

Then Cartman shouted, "Alright fine Stan! I'll fight you! YOU'RE A FRIKEN MONSTER!"

Then Butters shouted, "I'm putting on the song, Can't Hold Us!" Then the music starts playing.

Then Stan holds up his fists and runs to Cartman and punches him. Then Cartman was angry and did a swing punch but Stan dodged it but then he kicks Stan on the balls, and Stan is coughing too hard.

Then Stan puts a smile and said "Hehehehe, it tickles." But then Cartman was shocked. And Stan grabbed a pull and swing arounded it and kicked Cartman on the face and Cartman fell on the floor. Then Stan jumped on Cartman and punches him on the face. Cartman throws him to slide and punches Stan on the cheeks harder then Stan kicks Cartman on the stomach and Cartman backed off a little.

Then Stan and Cartman run to each other to choke each other, and they are both in shocked. Then Red walks in and singing, "so we put are hands up."

And Wendy walks to Red and pushes her away, then Wendy singing, "so we put are hands up."

Stan shouted, "OHHHHHHH."

Cartman shouted, "OHHHHHHH."

And both of them, "OHHHHHHH." And they both let go of each other's necks. Stan is still up and Cartman is in pain. And Stan keeps on punching him several times and did and big smash. And Cartman lay on the floor. Then Stan jump smash on Cartman 5 times. And then Stan sits on the floor after Cartman was beaten.

Then Mr. Mackey enters and shouted, "Stan?"

Stan breathes so heavy, and he shouted, "DONE!"

After Stan leave the fight, Wendy followed Stan outside of the school, at the sidewalk.

"Stan!"

"Not now Wendy!" Stan said to Wendy.

Then Wendy said to Stan, "Stan, listen. You did a pretty cool fight. Right now you should take 10 deep breaths the calm down." Then after they take 10 deep breaths, Stan is calm for now on.

Then Stan said to Wendy, "Thanks again, now you, me, and Principle Victoria had survived cancer, because we fought it."

"I love you Stan."

"I love you too Wendy." Then they kissed for a full minute.

THE END


End file.
